


Survival Instincts

by threadingtheneedle (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crash Landing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Huddling For Warmth, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival, cuddling for warmth, its not all bear grills vs the wild, more like, trust me theres some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/threadingtheneedle
Summary: After a surprise attack from the Galra, the paladins of Voltron are forced apart and crash landed on the inhabited planet Asmiri. Lance and Keith find themselves stranded near each other and are now their only chances of survival.And survival, according to Keith, meant long cuddles next to the fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here. Take it.
> 
> -not yet edited for mistakes-

It wasn't supposed to go the way that it did. It was only supposed to be an easy diplomatic mission: visit the planet Asmiri, inform them more about Voltron and their plan to defend the universe, ask if they would join their cause, and then leave. Easy. Simple as that. Except that it wasn't. They didn't know it was a trap set by the Galra.

The first hint should have been the invitation itself. Usually when it came to diplomatic meetings, Allura was the one to ask to visit. Although the paladins of Voltron were making progress, they weren't yet a hot topic. Normally they would have to explain their mission to the aliens that they encountered. So when they got the message that the Asmirians wanted to talk business, Allura and Coran were ecstatic. This must mean that their work wasnt for nothing. They were making a change in the galaxy and people knew it. They thought they were spreading hope.

The others thought it was pretty exciting too. Only Keith - of course, _Keith_ \- was the only one suspicious.

"I'm just saying, Princess," Keith tried to explain. Keyword: tried. "Doesn't something feel l, I dont know, off? I cant be the only one."

"Keith," Allura started in a tone noy unlike one a mother would use to console a child afraid of a shot. "This is good news, not bad. Cant you see it? Our job is working. You're making a difference!"

"I know, but-"

"You need to have more faith and trust in people."

"I do-" Keith ignored the snort that came from Lance- "but the last time I had a feeling like this, Sendak blew up the castle from the inside. Lance almost died!"

This made Allura pause, but her smile didn't disappear. "Let's just give it a chance," she said softly. Keith sighed, but stayed silent. "Nothing wrong can cone from this."

Actually, a lot of wrong came from it.

They reached the planet Asmiri only to find it deserted and without any sign of intelligent life anywhere. It was a bit disconcerting, but nothing they couldn't handle. The paladins took off with their lions to survey the land.

That was when the Galra attacked from above.

They seemed to come out of nowhere. Pidge later realized that they must've had some sort of invisibility tech not unlike the one that they themself conjured up. They were heavily, heavily outnumbered, and it didn't take them long to be split apart. They don't know how it happened, but it didn't matter. They were too far apart to form Voltron.

"Pidge, did you find any connection to the castle yet?" Shiro asked. They couldn't contact them no matter how much they tried and yelled. They didn't even know if the Alteans knew they were under attack.

"No, I think something is blocking me," they replied with a huff. They tried weaving in and out of the enemy ships, but there was always one right in front of them.

"Not surprising, seeing as I can barely even hear you guys." Hunk groaned. "Where are they even coming from?"

"I dont know. Just keep fighting," Shiro ordered. "Its the only thing we can do until the castle comes."

They all nodded in agreement and determination.

Lance was trying to shoot back at the ships when he noticed something changing. "Do you guys see this too?" He asked, hoping to god that it wasn't just him.

Giant turrets were appearing on the top of the Galra ships. They turned this way and that, as if they were searching for something. That something seemed to be Lance as they all simultaneously snapped towards him. He gulped when a giant ball of energy started to form at the end of their barrels.

"Lance!"

A few of the turrets turned towards something behind him, causing Lance to twirl around and see the distraction for himself. His eyes boggled as he saw the sight in front of him.

"Keith?" He asked. "What the hell are you doing?!"

The red lion was flying straight towards him in record breaking speeds, a fleet of ships with energized turrets closely following him. Lance had no idea what Keith was trying to accomplish here, but now the weapons pointed towards him doubled. Keith didn't seem to realize his mistake.

"Oh, shit."

He was only a few hundred feet away from Lance when they finally fired.

Lance felt it and experienced it rather than seeing it. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck raised from all the static in the air. The sound of crackling and popping got louder and louder and a metal tang appeared in his mouth. An invisible wall of energy crashed into Lance, flinging him back and towards the planet beneath him. His lion suddenly went dark and he screamed when a sudden pain erupted in his head. The only sound was his shrieks as his ship was pulled down by the planets' gravity

The last thing he saw before his head slammed against his control board, knocking him unconscious, was a red blur falling not too far away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of an intro than anything but, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! Not sure when I'll update next, so keep your eyes peeled. The next chapter will definitely be longer and will have more Klance. Stay tuned.
> 
> check out my tumblr if you wanna chat space-crayon.tumblr.com


End file.
